Aiden Pearce
Aiden Pearce is the primary protagonist in the upcoming video game Watch Dogs. He is a highly-skilled computer hacker who has access to the CtOS of Chicago through the use of a device called a Profiler, and is obsessed with surveillance, protection and control. People that he loved were afflicted in the past and are being attacked once more, so he has become a vigilante in an attempt to prevent this. His obsession has reached the point where he even monitors his own family, although they are not aware of this. He has been described as in a "gray area". Biography Pearce is a Northern Irish male with medium-length brown hair. He has been shown wearing black boots, jet black jeans, a white/light grey sweater, a brown leather trench coat with the Watch_Dogs symbol incorporated in the upper back stiching and also fetured on his black-brown baseball cap. He also wears a Vigilante Mask with a white stylized "Z" over his nose and mouth to protect his identity. [ the "stylized Z" is actually The Electronic Schematic Symbol of a "Broken Resistor"]. As revealed in the E3 Gameplay Video, Pearce is 39 years old and was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland, but is a naturalized American citizen who has a warrant out for his arrest. His record also indicates that the police have been warned of his status as a vigilante. He grew up in rough neighborhoods and is presumably accustomed to violence. Pearce's criminal past led to a violent family tragedy, which has imposed him into gaining control of the entire city of Chicago. Using the city as his weapon, Pearce is out on a quest to hunt the people responsible for hurting his family. In order to protect his loved ones from harm, he monitors them 24/7 in secret. Unfortunately, his family will be endangered once again, so Pearce will take justice into his own hands, confronting a corrupt system, using every weapon available to him. Abilities and Skills Pearce is fluent in hand to hand combat, lethal and non-lethal tactics, offensive and defensive driving, gunplay, hacking, and parkour. He can chain together actions in rapid succession such as vaulting over a fence while hacking an electrical relay box to neutralize a criminal. Criminal Record Pearce spent 11 months in Cook County Correctional. He was accused of computer fraud, illegal possession of a firearm, and grand larceny. He has a bench warrant for immediate arrest. Murders committed The following is a list of murders committed by Aiden Pearce. *Joseph Demarco Trivia *Aiden was born on May 2, 1974 in Belfast, Northern Ireland. He is Irish-American. *Aiden may be working as a part of a larger network of vigilantes. Gallery WatchDogsHacking.jpg|Pearce without his mask. WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg|Pearce sliding over the hood of a car. WatchDogs1.jpg|Pearce hacking the traffic lights. Watch Dogs Main Character Info.png|Aiden's profile in the E3 2012 trailer for Watch Dogs. WatchDogsMainCharacter.jpg|Pearce while wearing his face mask. Watch-dogs-game-demo-video.jpg|Pearce disarming Clint Fallon, one of the Dot ConneXion expo's bodyguards. Pearce.jpg|Artwork of Pearce. ss vigilante takedown.jpg|Aiden Pearce taking down a criminal. Aiden1.png es:Aiden Pearce Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters